Kingdom Hearts: Revelation
by Zangetsu Uchiha
Summary: Destiny had always seemed to kick him every chance it got. No matter how hard he tried or far he came it always seemed to have it out just for him. Though he never let it stop him before, and now that he was so close to his goal would he let it kick him even more? Or fight back and take what was rightfully his. Reviews welcome, please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there you wonderful people so this is my new story that I've had the idea now for a while and only recently put pen to paper. With that being said i hope you red and enjoy, forgive and grammatical errors and don't forget to leave a review on it. (No super hateful ones please.) Other than that guys enjoy._**

**_I don't own the series -Just in case _**

_"Dreams. They plague us no matter how much we try and forget them… They're said to be a gate way to our subconscious, and sometimes can even predict the future. I hate my dreams… because lately all they seem to do is remind me of how crappy life is for me. I live in a town with people who seem to hate me. No real family to call my own just faint memories of a brother who is now long gone, and few if any friends. Friends… Its ironic really the only friends I do have are this girl who seems to always want to help me and her boyfriend. They call him the Key bearer or something like that. I don't see what the big deal is, he summons a Keyblade and everybody goes nuts. I bet if I did that they'd show me some respect then or at least some emotion._

A crowd of people gathered around a building where decorations we're being put into place. Signs and banners hung out, statutes were being craved and formations being practiced. Among the people there a young teen stood there. He wore red vested hoodie with a black undershirt and long dark blue pants along with black shoes. The young teen runs a hand through his short spiked black hair, while he gazed at the crowd gather in front of the academy. The place its self was looked like a old style cathedral but the inside was designed like a fortress. It had to be, its where those who were chosen to fight against the darkness were sent to learn how. Looking at the sign in that went across the main building that read "Where Hero's are made." The teen smiled to himself, what a typical motto. "_This place is nothing but a play on words. Sure they taught you how to fight but if that's all that classified you as a hero then why wasn't everyone who graduated considered one." _His green eyes scanned the area around him as he saw people talking to each other smiles plaster across their faces.

"This is the first graduation in a long time," a voice said.

"Not only that but he's so young to! How do you think he managed to pull it off?" another voice chimed in.

"Who knows maybe he's just a prodigy! I mean he is a Keybearer after all."

The teen massaged the bridge of his medium sized nose as he heard the praise his friend was receiving. "_Geez the way they praise him they make it seem like he's saved the world. The ceremony as still a couple of days away and yet everyone was so excited about this they couldn't wait to get things done huh?" _It more of a statement than a question but yet it still made him wonder what was going to happen after it happened. After his friend was gone… He shook his head ignoring the thoughts as he left the front of the academy and headed back into town.

With his pants in his pockets he walked down the gravel path that lead through the town. He was heading towards the river where he hoped his friends might be waiting for him. The walk itself was uneventful except for the usual people trying their best to ignore his presence. Was it his teenage mind playing tricks on him and putting the idea of people hating him in his mind? Or was it the straight truth. Either way it seemed that no one was going to take the time to prove it wrong.

As he walked he took time to admire the look of the town. Besides the academy the town itself was small itself. A few shops here and there and houses scattered about. He walked through the market area silent observing the people interact with one another. Some were buying food from vendors while others bought clothes and other knick-knacks.

His walk was peaceful none the less, yet the worries that hit him earlier soon returned. "_When he graduates, what'll happen? Will I… I be alone again..?" _Once again he shook his head, driving the idea to the back of his mind where he hoped it stayed. As he made his way down the path that lead out of town and toward the river he took a look back at the people. The way they smiled at each other and conversed amongst themselves left him feeling a bit dejected but he had to admit they did seem peaceful.

Turning around he continued to walk toward the river where he hoped his friends would be. Walking down the dirt path he had become so familiar with he looked around the wooded area that surrounded him. No matter how many times he had walked down the path he would still amazed how calm and peaceful it truly was. How the trees towered over the area, the light breeze that flowed through, and low but distinct trickle of water off in the distance. He smiled to himself as he walked down the path. "_They should be just a head." _He thought to himself. Sure enough just a head were the voices of a teenage girl and boy.

He wait behind a tree trying to let them finish their obvious "private conversation. He watched his friends talk wondering what they were discussing. Time hadn't changed them at all. The girl had long violet hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a violet tank top with s black jacket over it and long blue jeans along with her pink shoes. She had a red rose in her hair today which must mark some special occasion, maybe that's why they're here. She was well, normal sized for a girl anyway, her small nose wrinkled as if she knew she was being watched. She was wired like that, he couldn't really explain how but it always seemed she knew things that she shouldn't. Maybe she was some type of ninja or something like that. Whatever the case his attention went toward his other….friend.

He had black hair that laid flat along his head, his eyes were brown. He wore blue undershirt with a red and black wind breaker jacket over it along with black jeans and black boots. His gaze went out toward the ocean as she continued to talk to him.

"….why are they so determined to split us up?" she questioned him.

"They aren't splitting us up its just…" he tried to argue back.

"You know what I mean Keith…"

"I know Sera… but its not my call."

Moving from his spot behind the tree he felt it was time to interject himself in the conversation "When has it ever been your call?" The looked over towards the path and saw him coming towards them.

"Lei…" They spoke in unison. He kept walking towards them till he stood a few feet from them.

"So are you going to tell what is exactly going on or are you just going to keep me in suspense?" A moment of silence fell over them until Keith decided to speak up.

"Well you know my graduation from the academy is coming up right?"

"Yea its got the whole town going crazy…"

"Tell me…how familiar are you with the ceremony?" He looked at his friend for a moment and pondered on it for a another few before he responded..

"Well let's see… the old man said that the graduation ceremony is special because there are always 5 graduates, those who are chosen for it ride the magical train off to some distant land and met with either the king himself or some other old guy where they'll be given assignment. How am I doing so far?"

"Besides the sarcasm, you're doing fine." A faint laugh from Sera was heard and served to help ease the moment.

"So what's there to worry about? You're the star attraction of the class followed by your girlfriend here and myself and two other guys we're going to be the strongest class that this place has ever produced."

"….that's the thing…you're not graduating with us..."

"What! Why not?! I've worked harder than anyone else…"

"I know but…"

"I've done everything they've asked me too!"

"I know…"

"It not's fair!"

"Look I know okay its not but there's nothing we can really do about it. The decision came from the council themselves…"

Wait the council?"

"That's unusual they never interferer in academy matters. They say its beneath them." Sera joins the conversation."

Those idiots! This is my chance to get out of here and they decide to say no. Who do they think they are anyway?" Lei continued to speak out in frustration.

"Look just calm down, if you do that you'll just play into whatever trick their trying to pull and that won't help anybody." Keith spoke out.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Sera asked?

"Honestly I don't know. I'll try talking to master in the morning to see what options we might have. But in the meantime…

"Wait you're going to go to the old man for help? Why him?" Lei spoke out.

"For starts he's a member of the council and though you might not think there are still a few of us who actually like your company and he's one of them. Besides what other real choice do we have?"

Looking down Lei realized the severity of the situation and realized he didn't really have much of a choice. He let out a sigh of frustration and hung his head.

"Well now that that's settle we should he back its getting late and I'm sure my folks have to be getting worried." Sera spoke.

"Yea your right lets head back." Keith chimed in. Lei stayed silent but just nodded his head and walked back to town with the others. It was a quite long walk but they made it back to the town.

So how bout I walk you home?" Keith asked Sera.

"No its okay Lei can walk me home besides its on the way back to his place plus he won't mind would you Lei?" Lei, absently just nodded his head.

"But Sera…"

"Keith we've been together all day we'll hangout tomorrow okay?" Realizing there was no point Keith just waived goodbye and went on his way. Waiting till he back became a distant figure Sera finally turned to Lei, "Ready to go?" Again he just nodded his head. As they walked toward their respective home Lei found himself the victim of Sera's concerning glare. It was a long and awkward silence till finally.

"Why…" It was so low she barely caught it. She stopped and looked at him as he stood in plae fist clenched and visibly shaking. "Why does crap like this always seem to happen to me?"

"Lei…"

"Its never anyone else nothing can ever go right for me."

"Look this isn't that at all, it's just a setback.."

"A set back? With all my training and hard to get here, and for the say you're going to leave them for them to just change their minds is a set back?

"Yes."

"How can you say that?

"Simple, because if its destined to happen it will."

"Destined?"

"Yes, look I see it like this, you can set hear nd cry about it or you can get up and fight back." Lei remained silent as she continued to speak. "Your pity party isn't deserved but it shouldn't blind you fro what needs to be done next."

What's that?"

"Well tomorrow the 3 of us will go and speak to master and see if we can resolve this."

"And if he can't?"

"We'll cross that road when we get there for now just one day at a time." She walked in front of him and softly placed her hands on his shoulders. "For now just go home and get some sleep we'll settle this tomorrow." She gave him a reassuring smile and slowly began walking away until she reached her house about a block away. She turned around and waived at home before going inside. Lei stood there for a moment reviewing the words that were spoken to him before he smiled ever so slightly.

"Even when I deserve to be mad they always find a way to make me smile…" He looked up into the night sky for moment then turned and walked toward his house, he was right he had to get some rest the dawn would be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back. Thanks for the love and support on the first chapter guys i really appreciate it. If you could leave review that would be great. Please no major hate though guys. **

**Other than that here goes! Unfortunately I don't own Kingdom Hearts in the slightest way.**

"_When I first joined the academy they told me that Heartless where something to be feared. They felt no pain knew nothing but emptiness and pain and even that was only because of the keyblade. Heartless where the enemy that one day I would have to fight and defeat in order to keep peace. I couldn't explain why but part of me fet sorry for them, they didn't know what they were doing, did they? I mean at one point they were somebody like me then they were attacked and turned into that, was it their fault? They didn't ask for that did they? If the keyblade was used to fight darkness, couldn't it be used to help the heartless fight their inner darkness?..._

**Last Time**

_**"Even when I deserve to be mad they always find a way to make me smile…" He looked up into the night sky for moment then turned and walked toward his house, he was right he had to get some rest the dawn would be coming soon.**_

He walked a little further down the street to his home. He entered the home and shut the door behind. He was home, if that counted for anything, could he even call it home? He was the only one who lived there. It wasn't like it was bad place to live, it was a moderate sized home for one person. He stood in the small living room, his eyes scanning the familiar surroundings he had grown accustom too.

His eyes traveled from the living room with a few chairs scattered about with a couch (also known as his bed lately). Next towards the kitchen where he likely hoped some food would be, he had been too lazy to shop the last couple of weeks so he hadn't restocked it. Then finally towards the hall where the bedroom was. He walked toward the couch and deciding to relx he laid sprawled out on it.

Unlike Sera and Keith who lived with their families he lived alone. It wasn't as bad as most people thought it was more than anything it was quite peaceful. Never having a curfew, or nagging parents, annoying siblings, no hot meals to come home to, no one to bandage his wounds from a training session gone wrong, and no one to listen to his problems, yeah no one at all… He was living the good life.

His mind wandered for a bit, to his time at the academy. How when he first arrived there he knew nothing at all. How he screwed up simple spells like fire and water casting. He couldn't even pick up a sword, let alone swing it. Then that's when he meet Keith and Sera. He remember he tried to impress Sera by challenging Keith to a duel and how Keith beat him with little effort. After their encounter he was so embarrassed he wanted to lay there and just die, but when he saw a hand stretched out towards him and was hers he knew he had made an impression. Since that day the three of them had been friends.

"It'll be three years in 4 more days…" he whispered to himself smiling. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind the back of his head. Recalling the information that he learned today of his non graduation, he frowned and opened his eyes. He wanted to be angry he had a right to be! He worked so to hone his craft to become better than anyone else there and what did get for it? Disappointment! He was so sick of that feeling. No matter what he did or how hard he tried it never seemed to be good enough. His anger grew stronger the longer he dwelled on it. Who were they to decide whether someone graduated or not? Didn't those idiots understand how much power they had over people's lives?

He felt a small tug on his heart that sent chills down his spine, and jolted him from his trance of dark emotions. He looked all around him making sure nothing was there.

"When battling against the darkness you must never let your emotion dictate how you fight. Always stay in control and remain vigilant." The words of their master played in his head. "And most importantly never linger in angry, for leads to nothing but…"

"Trouble…" He finished the thought himself. Calming down a bit more he laid back down and closed his eyes. He needed some rest or else he'd lose his heart.

X.X

The sun was up and the people were beginning their respective days. Except for her, she had been up long before the sun's rays had touched her world. She stared aimlessly out of window looking down as the people open their shops for others to browse their wares. As others went out into the wilderness to hunt for food or chop wood.

The people always amazed her how they simply went about their days. If you were coming from another world it would simply seem like this was an ordinary world itself. Another world… Its funny this was the only world she knew yet soon she'd be going with Keith to other worlds. She'd technically be in the royal army and for most that would be a dream come true however for her this was not the case. All she wanted was to spend time with her friends and be with them while she could.

This stupid keyblade war had taken so many so soon and she knew the minute that she began her training she might be one of them. Despite that she was more worried about Keith and Lei. Lei…

"He looked so sad yesterday…" She couldn't blame him. He had worked harder than anyone one else in their class so he could leave with them now it was on the verge of being taken away from him. She wanted to help him so badly but what could she really do? All she could do was off him words of encouragement. She hoped that their master could remedy the situation or at least give an explanation as to why the rest of the committee decided the way they did. He was one of the members after all.

"Sera! Keith is here to see you." A voice from downstairs called out to her.

"Thanks mom!" she replied back. Keith was here already he's early. Though he probably couldn't sleep either. She got of the ledge she was seated on and made her way down to greet Keith.

Once she got to the door she saw Keith but before she could say anything Keith pulled outside and shut the door.

"We have a problem…" je started/

"Well good morning to you too" she replied.

"Seriously?"

"Very."

"…Good morning."

"That's better, now whats going on?"

"Master and the council are busy…"

"That's the problem?"

"No the problem is apparently we have an intruder from the outside…" Hearing that caught Sera off guard. "Now that I have your attention I need a favor from you."

"What's that?"

"I've been tasked with help finding our unwanted guest but I can't do it with Lei around…"

"Why not ask him for help I'm sure he'd be more than willing…"

"Trust me I would but under direct orders from the council he is not to know about any of this."

"Wait why not?"

"I asked the same thing but they didn't give me a straight answer…"

"So you basically want me to distract him."

"More like occupy him for a bit." Shaking her head and letting out a small sigh.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, you'll figure it out just keep him away from the academy that's where we're concentrating our search at."

"Fine.." He smiled and turned around and began running the other way then stopped and turned around.

"I owe you big time for this." Then continued running toward the academy.

"Well my day just got a whole more interesting."

X.X

Sera had made her way to Lei's house. It was midday and there was no sign of him even moving around, it still surprised her how late he could sleep in. She made her way into his house, he really needs to start locking his door she thought to herself as she closed the door. Immediately she saw him a sleep on the couch. Smiling to herself she wondered how long he'd be out this time. She remembered on day he missed an entire training session because he overslept. She looked around his house and saw the mess that she could only assume had been gathering for days or even months.

"How is it you cause a mess here and not anywhere else?" she asked half expecting him to answer, but no response.

She smiled and decided to do him a favor and clean up a little bit.

X.X

**Dream World**

_Darkness. That's all he could see in front of him. Just a giant void of emptiness that seemed to stretch on forever. As he looked on his heart began to race and sweet built up. Where was he? Why was he here? What is here? Why am I alone? Slowly panic began to take over his body as jolted forward running in no particular direction. Someone has to be here, someone can explain whats going on. The longer he ran however the more pointless it seemed. The darkness seemed to go on forever. He finally came to a stop, with nothing to show for his efforts but tired legs. "Why why why why why WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!" Fear had now completely grasped him. Emotions running wild, his sense heightened looking for the smallest signs of light. The darkness around him massive in size, towered all around him. He hadn't noticed he had fallen to his knees, he hadn't noticed the tears that seemed to be streaming down his face. What he did notice was something crawling on him. Looking down to see what it was and he immediately regretted it. The void was now trying to claim him. He struggled to his feet, trying his best to fend off darkness. No matter how much he struggled he for his freedom he fell deeper and deeper in its graps. Slowly the situation seemed, to seep in as his desperate attempts to get free weren't working. He was fighting a winless battle. He was giving in, he was tired of fighting. The void continued to drag him down into its bottomless abyss. His body was going numb and his sight was almost gone. He closed his eyes to the darkness, letting it take control over him. He didn't understand why he felt so tired, it was like he had been running longer than he actually had. He didn't question it, more like he didn't want to anymore. He just wanted to slip away now more than ever. _

X.X

Real World

He sat of in a cold sweet, his hands immediately feeling around for any pools of darkness. _Nothing…_ He was wracked with fear none of his training had ever prepared him for that…that type of whatever it was. Trying to recollect his thoughts he noticed that his floor had magically become spotless.

"Okay…So that's a bit weird.." he said.

"No what's weird is the fact you have absolutely nothing in your refrigerator?!" He cringed inwardly as he heard the all to familiar voice scolding him.

"Sera, why are you here?" Lazily he looked toward the clock on the wall as his eyes grew wide. "Holy crap I overslept, why didn't you wake me up sooner!" jumping up he rush to his bathroom trying to clean himself up.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you actually set your alarm like the rest of us. And besides…" She stopped as he ran out with his toothbrush in his mouth, running and siting on the couch trying to sit on the couch to put his shoes on.

"Besides what?"

"The council has given the academy students the day off. Something about not wanting to overwork us." Seth stopped and looked at her in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He jumped into the air screaming with excitement over and over again.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" she smiled to herself now all she had to do is keep him away from the school and everything will hopefully go back to normal and they could figure out why the council decided to not allow them to graduate together. But before she could enjoy the moment she heard a loud thud and loud coughing/choking. Seth had apparently fallen and driven the toothbrush into his throat.

"Seth!"

X.X

Meanwhile

A man with a long gray beard, wearing all blue, from head to toe sat in his chair seemingly read a very large book, when a knock came to the door.

"Enter." He spoke with monotone voice.

The doors opened revealing a two women dressed in royal garments, one was a mouse dressed in a light pinkish dress with a crown solidifying her role as queen. The other a duck who adorned a violet dress and a pink sash. They bowed to the man and then rose to meet him face to face.

"Ah, Queen Minnie, Daisy, to what do I owe this honor?" the man spoke.

"Master Yen Sid you are too kind." Queen Minnie spoke. "We have come to ask you a favor."

"Oh," retorted with a bit of curiosity in his voice. "What might that be?"

"Well Master, we would like to take your place in traveling to meet the new knight graduates." the queen responded.

"My, my that is a rather interesting request, usually that honor is given to the king or a keyblade master. Why do you want such a responsibility?"

"Well master, since Mickey has gone off in search of who knows what, I felt I could set in and maybe take some stress of him…"

"And besides these knights are supposed to serve the kingdom right it's only fair that Queen Minnie is allowed to at least see them." Daisy added.

"Daisy!" Minnie scolded.

"Well its true.."

Master Yen Sid simply smiled and even let out a small chuckle.

"I see then, very well I will grant you permission to go on my behalf."

Both women smiled at hearing this news.

"Thank you very much master" they said in unison. He simply smiled again.

"Before you go however I must give you something and perhaps you can decide for yourself, on a matter that has been conflicting an old student of mine on the very island you're going to." He reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of files. Before standing up and walking over towards them and handing Queen Minnie the files.

"Usually gradation has five graduates, however my student seems conflicted about one of his students, maybe you can offer him some more keen advice than I can." He said as he walked back to his seat.

"What advice can we offer that you already haven't master?" Minnie asked.

"Simple," he spoke "Advice from the heart."

**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i need a favor though. If you have any name suggestion for their home world they'd be completely appreciated cause I have nothing lol. **

**Don't forget to leave a review about the story so far.**

**Stay tuned for the next one peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. One quick thing before we get started, I'd like to thank my friend FancyPanda for the picture she drew for me its freaking awesome. If you could check out her page it would be awesome, she is an amazing writer and works hard on her stories. Other than that i hope you enjoy the story, here we go.**

**X.X**

**Last Time**

"_**Usually gradation has five graduates, however my student seems conflicted about one of his students, maybe you can offer him some more keen advice than I can." He said as he walked back to his seat.**_

"_**What advice can we offer that you already haven't master?" Minnie asked.**_

"_**Simple," he spoke "Advice from the heart."**_

X.X

After the early afternoons affair of almost choking on his toothbrush Seth had agreed to go shopping with Sera to restock his depleted fridge. They walked around the shopping distract of town for a couple of hours or so. Mainly window shopping looking at neat trinkets and accessories the first hour, and the second looking for clothes or at least Sera was anyway. Lei was more preoccupied with the absence of the guard around the town. Sure there were guards here and there, but the problem was it was the same guard. No shift changes no regular patrols of the a supervisor no nothing. Nothing was going to protocol. More than anything the fact that one knight in particular was missing.

"Keith.."

"Hmmm, did you say something Seth?"

"Sera, you said that the council said we had the day off right?"

"Oh my goodness you're still on that Seth? Yes they gave us a break you think you would be grateful and happy about it all things considered. Can't you just enjoy the day."

"I'd enjoy it more if it didn't feel like something was off…"

"What could be off about today, maybe your just being paranoid? Hmm ever think of that?"

"Whatever…"

"Now lets go get some food shall we?" Seth turned his gaze from the crowd of people that were walking by the to look at her sly smirk. He looked at her for a moment, he had to admit she did look cute, but he'd never tell her or _him _that. Instead he simply nodded his head and followed her as she walked down toward the food market.

X.X

It was almost two o'clock and Seth hadn't shown up near the academy. It seems like Sera was doing a good job distracting him. Keith looked around the now busy command center inside the academy. Knights seemed out of sorts more than usual.

It seems like everyone was taking this more seriously. Truth be told he had never seen any of them act so scared. Did they know something he didn't? Where they hiding something from him, them?

Most of the knights that were one their world were either retired after years of service hadn't taken their vows yet or sent home due to failure in combat. Though the last one never made sense if you failed in combat why were you allowed to instruct others on how to fight?

"_Though they might have failed themselves it's the drive to help others achieve that always most who come back to help others. That is what is known as a knights loyalty. Never allowing those you care about fall the same way you did" _

That was their master's first lesson to all the new recruits three years ago. That's also the first day he meet Seth.

Seth…

What was this strange intruder? Why didn't they want me to tell him about it? Why were they so desperate to keep him away from this? He had to know, no he demanded to know what was going on.

He got up from his chair and made his way from the command center and headed toward the walk way leading directly toward where the council had assembled. He knew all the higher ups would be their former general's lieutenants and so on. He also had a good idea that he'd be there to.

"Its time for some answers…"

After a short time of walking his destination was in sight, the door where they were all assembled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T LOCATED THE SOURCE OF THOSE STUPID THINGS?! FIND THEM NOW WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME HERE."

Though he was still a good distance away he could tell whose voice it belong to…

"Master…"

He began walking again, determination in each step, he needed to know exactly what was going. As he grew closer the door swung open with a terrified knight running out and right past him.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE EITHER FIGURED OUT WHERE THEIR COMING FROM OR WORLD BRIDING TECHNOLOGY YOU HEAR ME!"

A person emerged from behind the door, a muscular and tanned man with long black hair and red eyes. He wore a pair of black shorts with an orange and red sash covering his right leg, a red headband, and a metal gauntlet covering his left arm. The man had both his hands on his waist as he fully emerged.

He shook his head,

"Some people need to understand that this is no time for slacking off…"to no one in particular. He looked up and his eyes locked with Keith. It felt like ages went by neither looked away. For the young teenager it felt like everything had stopped, it felt like he was a lamb lead to a slaughter house and there was no way out.

"Master Jecht…" Keith spoke, finally finding his voice.

"Oh so it can speak," Jecht retorted. "Well its about time you got here. We go some business to discuss am I right?" Keith was visibly shocked to hear his masters response to seeing him. To which all Jecht did was burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Master?..."

"Come on kid give me more credit than that. You wouldn't be here unless you were curious bout somein. Besides I think it's best you know what's going on…" Keith looked at Jecht, who in turn returned turned his back and began walking back inside the room, "You coming or not..?"

X.X

Three long hours had passed since they decided to finally go get food, and yet it was no surprise to Seth that it turned into another Sera shopping spree. Well spree was a bit of a stretch more like a combination of window shopping and test tasting.

He was sitting down at a bench near a water fountain listening to the mixture of people talk and the water flow, while she was trying to talk on of the vendors into letting her taste some of his food. She was always good at charming her into getting free stuff. He never understood how she did t or her secret but he all the same watched her slowly weasel some of what looked like a caramel apple.

Shaking his head Seth leaned back into the bench and looked into the sky. It had been a long eventful day as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, no surprise exams, or random spares out of nowhere, no annoying classmates to deal with. It was all and all a peaceful day. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about today…

He looked at the people walking around, he saw the content and happiness in their faces and felt a bit bad. Maybe it was his inner pessimist that wanted everything to go bad. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the feeling from his body that didn't seem like it wanted to go away.

He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when he heard Sera.

"Seth you have to come try-"

He waited for her to finish her statement but when what felt like ages past and heard no response he looked at her for an answer. Instead he saw her just standing there not moving at all. As he looked around he found it wasn't just her it was everyone in the area. TO say he was shocked would have an understatement.

"Sera…" He called out to her.

"She can't hear you." a voice next to him said.

He jumped in surprise as the unknown person seemed to appear out of nowhere. They wore a long black trench coat that hid their face from him. He moved back a couple of feet trying to asset the situation in front of him. From the voice he could tell it was a girl who was no older than him (14) had appeared next him, though he was unclear of her motives. Or for that matter where she had come from.

"Rule 4, when facing a new opponent always give yourself some distance and anticipate an attack." She turned her head so that it looked as if she was facing him but he still couldn't see who she was. "Am I right?" she seemed to ask curiously.

"Okay so you know our playbook. So how about you take your hood off and let me see who you are." In response the women simply laughed. She stood and began walking toward him. Seth in response took up a defensive stance. Undeterred the foe continued to walk toward then vanished suddenly.

"Wait where did she-" he looked around but he didn't see any sign of her. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of her coat walking away toward the lake.

"Hey wait get back here" he called after her. Chasing after the mysterious girl.

X.X

"Seth you have to come try-huh, where did he go" Sera asked out loud.

She looked around trying to find any sign of him. Panic soon set in. This was very, very bad. She needed to find him and fast. If Keith found out I lost track of him it would look really bad on her.

Besides if it was so important that they needed to keep him away from whatever it was then it must be very dangerous for him.

But first things first she had to find him.

X.X

They had been sitting in the room for almost an hour talking about unimportant things. All nine of them, the 8 members of the council including his master and himself. Each sitting in order from highest to lowest rank gathered about the round table. The table itself was essentially a connected to everything in electronic around their world. Yet for the past however long it had been all he had learned was that they were dealing with some kind of heartless that made its way into their world and posed a threat to the people.

If it only was a heartless then why not let himself Sera and Seth handle. More importantly why was he supposed to keep him in the dark about all of this? Seth on more than one occasion had proven himself in battle. He had beaten almost everyone in the academy except for me. Nothing was making sense and the more he heard the less he understood.

"So we still have no idea where this thing is?" Jecht said with hint of boredom in his voice.

"Unfortunately not but our knights are on the case and I'm sure they'll-" an older Knight said.

"YOU SAID THAT WHEN THIS FRIST HAPPENED AND GUESS WHAT THEY STILL HAVEN'T FOUND THIS PERSON."

Keith had heard similar conversations like this end the same way for what felt like years. This really was getting them nowhere and fast. It needed to end and soon. What was this thing they were looking for and how dangerous was it? Was it really a heartless? Or someone who could control them?

"AND FURTHERORE I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT-"

"Master…" Keith spoke low at first unsure himself if he even uttered the word.

"WHAT?!" Jecht retorted.

"I… I would like to… no I _**need **_to ask you a question."

"Oh.." He simply stated before taking a seat in an empty chair and kicking his left leg on the table. "What might that be?"

"Well theirs a lot of things quite honestly, like for starters what exactly is the thing we're looking for? Why haven't we pooled more resources into it? Why you don't want me out their looking for it?" his tone grew more aggressive as he verbal questioned what they were doing, "While we're on that matter, why don't you want Seth involved in this? And why you all but forbid me to tell him what's going on. I guess what I'm asking master is WHAT IS GOING ON  
?"

The room stood silent for few long tense moments. Most if not all the council felt he was out of line for questioning their orders. Except for Jecht that was, his face was plank and dull, except for the slight smirk that he was sporting that went unnoticed by all. The lowest ranked council member a former knight himself stood in outrage and discussed by the boys vulgar to defy authority

"How dare you young boy who do you think you are? Just because you wield the Keyblade doesn't give you the right to-"

"Actually.." Jecht decided to interrupt his fellow councilmen, "I actual like this side of you. Your usually quite and follow orders to the tee, this is his influence on you. I can tell." Jecht smiled at him and stood back up. " Alright then Keith here's the deal, I'm going to tell you exactly what you want to know but honestly you're probably not gonna like it. Are you prepared for this?"

Keith pondered the question in his head for a couple of moments, _was he ready for this? Did he really need to know? No it was concerned his friend he had to he had to be able to protect him no matter what. _

Before he could answer the door busted open revealing a fellow knight. He had been running which would explain his lack of oxygen and needs for gasping for air.

"You better have a good reason for coming in here unannounced like that." Jecht said looking at the knight out of the corner of his eyes.

"The young knight seeming to have regained some of his breathe tried to speak, "Forgive…me masters of…council… but… we think we have located the intruder."

The news seems to have caught everyone by surprise.

"I see," Jecht started, "Well then what are you waiting for tell me where this thing is."

"Sorry sir, right away sir. It seems to be headed for the lake."

"Alright then, well I want our-"

"Another thing sir, it seems that Seth is also in the area…" while that caught the other members of the room of guard it didn't faze Keith nor Jecht.

"Why am I not surprised…" Jecht sighed out.

X.X

Seth looked around the wooded path area. He had spent a lot of time out here and knew them better than anyone else but he the girl he had been tracking had given him the slip. Now he was in the heart of the forest pondering what his next move should be.

"Where could she have gone?" he asked out loud. He thought back to their brief conversation from earlier. How she seemed to know their rules or at least the one he had administered.

He walked deeper into the forest still lost in his thoughts.

"Was she new here or something? I never seen her at the academy or in town for that matter." To him it was like she had come from a different world entirely. "All I know is the next time I see her I'm going to-"

"You're going to what?" a familiar voice called out all around him? Caught off guard by the "talking forest" he looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't seem to pin point its exact location.

"How bout you show yourself and I'll show you."

"Tempting but I think I'll pass."

"Who are you?"

"…"

"So your not talking now?" He now felt like he was being watched very closely but couldn't figure out from which direction. He turned around and around trying to figure out what he had gotten himself into. Surrounded by nothing but forest it was the perfect place to launch a surprise attack and he fell right into it.

Suddenly all thoughts and movements ceased when he felt something cold and hard press against his back. He didn't hear a single foot step or even a breeze go by him. This mysterious girl had him right where she wanted him and he knew it.

Turning his head to look behind him he was able to finally see her face. Her blue eyes stared back at him with determination within them and hint of something else, he couldn't place the emotion but given the situation he was in now wasn't the time for that anyway.

"Your Seth right." She finally spoke in more of a statement than a question. None the less he responded with a small nod of his head. "Good, then I'm not too late then."

"Too late? Too late for what? Who are you?" He started to turn around when she pressed the unknown weapon into his back again stopping him in his tracks.

He was growing frustrated and they both knew it. The girl smiled to herself as she looked at the boy.

"…its Xion."

"Huh?"

"My name, its Xion."

**X.X**

**With that the plot thicken even more... Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, more will be coming soon thanks for reading guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**So here's another chapter for you guys. No lie, I'm extremely excited for where this story is going and have a lot of plans for it. However** that's** a story for another time. Without further ado here you go.**

**X.X**

**Last Time**

**X.X**

_**Turning his head to look behind him he was able to finally see her face. Her blue eyes stared back at him with determination within them and hint of something else, he couldn't place the emotion but given the situation he was in now wasn't the time for that anyway.**_

** "You're**_** Seth right." She finally spoke in more of a statement than a question. None the less he responded with a small nod of his head. "Good, then I'm not too late then."**_

_** "Too late? Too late for what? Who are you?" He started to turn around when she pressed the unknown weapon into his back again stopping him in his tracks.**_

_**He was growing frustrated and they both knew it. The girl smiled to herself as she looked at the boy.**_

_** "…its Xion."**_

_** "Huh?"**_

_** "My name, its Xion."**_

**X.X**

"Xion? What type of name is that?" Seth asked treading on ground he didn't have.

"My name is what it is, that's like asking what type of name is Seth?" the young girl retorted.

"Whats wrong with my name huh?"

"I'm just pointing out that its not nice to make fun of someone's name because it sounds different." She began to press the weapon into his back once again.

"Who said I was making fun of your name? I just asked a simple question is all…You're the one jumping to assumptions."

Seth was truly in a jam at this point. He was in an isolated part of the woods. Even if he yelled for help he doubted anyone would get to his position in time. To make matters worse besides her name he had no idea what she wanted from him.

"Even if you kill me here you won't get away with it there are way too many knights for one person to try and take down."

"Kill you? Who said I was here to kill you?"

"Wait your not?

"Look who's jumping to assumptions now."

"Then what the heck are you here for then?" He turned around and came face to face with Xion for the first time during their entire encounter. Though her hood still covered her face he could tell he had her attention. Then a swift motion almost as if a flash, he felt something against his neck. He glanced down at the foreign object, it felt like no blade he had ever gone against. Shock soon consumed his eyes as he saw the intruders weapon of choice.

"T..that's the…"

"You recognize it do you? This is the keybade. Both light and darkness ultimate weapon." Shock still had a grip of Seth even as she lowered the weapon from his throat and back to her side before it ultimately dispersed.

"Seth you and I need to talk."

"…about what?"

She smiled at him as the words she spoke echoed through his ears, "Your heart."

X.X

Keith still hadn't fully grasped the situation at hand. One minute he was angry at their master for keeping them all in the dark about what was going on. The next he was in a council meeting about to learn the truth about what was going on. Then finally he was being dragged into the forest with Jecht and a few elite Knights to track down this hooded figure and Seth.

Seth… How was it at every turn he was always able to find trouble even though he wasn't looking for it. Even when they were younger he remember that Seth was constantly getting into it with anyone who he felt disrespected him. He hated being looked down on him or even treated others differently. Old habits die hard they say and in Seth's case it seemed it was true. Three years hadn't changed him one bit.

However if he didn't get there soon then he would only be a memory. That's not how he wanted to remember him. Though they were still a ways from the forest you'd think the council would have some type of teleportation system they could use to get over there faster with how their able to keep tabs on everyone.

They were rushing past people who scrambled to get out of their way. He wondered if they were scaring them those thoughts quickly left his head as a voice reached his ears.

"Keith!?"

Stopping and turning around he saw Sera running after him. He waited for to catch up with to him. Once she arrived she bent over trying to catch her breathe, seemed she had been chasing after them for a while. Well either that or she was out of shape, but he wouldn't dare tell her that. "I've trying to get your attention for a while now…" she gasped out.

"Sorry had a lot on my mind.." he responded.

"We have a problem Seth is-"

"He's gone yea I know. That's where we're headed to now."

Wait how?"

"Long story short, seems he met up with the person the council is looking for…"

"Told you he'd be a help."

"Now's not the time for I told you so…"

"Sorry."

"Look I've got to go, you stay safe." He turned to run after Jecht and the others who had left him behind before he felt a hand grab his.

"I'm coming with you."

"Its far too dangerous for you…"

"I went through the same training you and he did if anything I'm on the same level as you two, difference is you have a keyblade and he doesn't know when to say quit."

"But…"

"I going and that's final."

"…fine just if things get bad you go to support got it."

She smiled and nodded her head. They both began to run toward the forest after Jecht in hopes of helping their friend.

X.X

"M…my heart?..." Even as he said it out loud it made no sense to him what was wrong with his heart it wasn't killing him. It hadn't done anything to hurt anyone that he knew of so why was she of all people concerned with it.

"Yes your heart." She walked to a rather large rock off to the side and sat on it. "Tell me, have you heard the story of the three elements Earth, Air and Water?"

"No I can't say that I have…" he didn't know when had moved but suddenly he had come to the realization that he was sitting besides her.

Pulling her hood down she closed her eyes and recalled as if trying to recall the story.

"Earth, Water and Air were all good friends almost like family in sense. They cared for one another and that strengthened their bond to one another. When one hurt they all did, it also applied when they were happy as. They trained just like you do to become warriors of the kingdom, and serve the king. They trained night and day to become better than they were before, it was that bond they shared that helped them excel as warriors as well. They helped any and every one they could as they continued on their paths."

"They sound like really nice people."

"They were…" she smiled as she continued. "On the day of their final test earth and water were to test there might against one another in front of two masters who had come before them. Those masters would deem them worthy or not of their ascension to master-hood. That day was the day everything changed for them…"

"How so?"

"As they battled against on another a small piece of darkness grasped at earths heart and caused him to panic. Seeing this after their test had completed, only Water became a master."

"That doesn't seem fair at all! We're taught that we should always be weary of darkness, you would think the masters would be forgiving of that?"

"True… but not all was as it seemed. One of the masters had manipulated the test if you will, he had caused the darkness to appear and attach itself to him."

"W…why would they do such a thing…?"

"This master himself had given into darkness long ago, and wish to have someone follow in his footsteps so he set his sights on earth."

"Why not the other two?"

"Water was skilled true, but she was not as vulnerable as earth while air was just a child at the time."

"…what happened next?"

"After he failed Earth was approached by the very master who had rigged the test against him…"

"Why didn't he attack him?"

"Simple he didn't know. It's also because he didn't know that lead him a=o a dark and dangerous path. See this master had planted the notion within his mind that he shouldn't keep the teachings of the master that had failed him, instead he should "create" his own."

"So what did he do?"

"He did what he thought was right and went off on his own trying to find himself and his path. While he did that he made many mistakes did a lot of unfortunate things that he thought were good things at the time."

"What about his friends? Why didn't they try to help him?"

"They did on multiple occasions. However their words never reached him until he struck down his own master…"

"Why did he do that?"

"He was forced to. He was trying to protect air from their master. After he had returned from his travel he came across air as he was about to be struck down himself by their master. Earth intervened and ultimately he struck him down instead. He would later find out his masters true intentions…"

"What where they?"

"He was trying to prevent a powerful weapon from being created by the other master who intended to use air as a catalus."

"You said their words didn't reach him until he struck him down… what happened when he heard them fully?"

"He made his finally mistake, he tried to avenge the loss of his and the manipulation of himself."

"Final mistake?"

"He confronted the other master hoping to put a stop to his plans once and for all. However things…well things don't always go the way there supposed to. Earth did confront him and because of not only his efforts but the efforts of his friends the masters plans were stopped but all of them payed a price."

"How deep a price?"

"Air lost his heart, Earth lost his body and Water was banished to the realm of darkness…"

"….steep price"

"Is being a knight really worth it?"

"Huh?"

"Is being a knight worth it, when this story could very well be your reality?"

"I…I don't know…"

"I didn't tell you that story so you could fear the fate you could blindly be walking into I told you that story because your heart is too valuable to lose to the darkness."

"What's so special about my heart? You still haven't told me that?"

"It's complicated. You see its…"

Suddenly a darkness that seemed to come out of nowhere surrounded them. Then small black creatures began to crawl up from the floor. They had these soulless yellow eyes that stared at both of them.

"Those are heartless!? How did they get here undetected the council would've warned us…"

"Stay behind me Seth" Xion stepped forward and summoned her weapon. Seth looked at her and back at the heartless. If there was ever a worse time to leave your weapon at home it would be now. He wasn't as gifted in magic as the others but he refused to back down and especially in front of her.

"No way am I missing out on this."

"Are you insane these things are nothing to play around with."

"Who says I'm playing around? Look I'm not stupid I know I'm not properly equipped but I can at least provide you some magical support right?"

"Here I was getting the sense that you didn't trust me?"

"Who said I did, the enemy of my enemy is my friend right?"

"Hmph." She smirked to herself as she started down the heartless. "Then lets do this!"

X.X

Just outside the forest Jecht and the others had seen the giant ball of darkness that was currently englobing the area around Seth and Xion.

"Well this is just perfect!" Jecht roared.

"I bet anything that Seth is in the middle of that…" Keith spoke up.

"We have to do something! We can't just leave him there he doesn't have his weapon with him." Sera chimed in.

"If we didn't have enough to worry about… I can't believe they found him already… I thought we had more time." Jecht said through clenched teeth.

"What's going on master?"

"…."

"I believe you owe us an explanation, does this have to do with why you refuse to allow him to graduate? Or why you didn't want him to get involved..?"

"Now is not the time-"

"NO! Now is the perfect time. What the heck is going on? Why is my friend being hunted by whatever this thing is?"

"…."

"Why won't you tell me what's going on..?" Sera had now made her to Keith and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"This won't help Seth right now. We need to figure out a way into this thing."

"I…I know, it has to have some kind of weakness right?"

"That thing there is what is none as an Aura Shield…" Jecht spoke up finally. "You won't be getting in unless the person who cast it is defeated or lets it down. However I'm not a very patient man…" He lifted his sword up over his head as he gathered his strength. " What your about to see kiddies is something that takes years of practice.

X.X

How long had they been fighting these things? It felt like hours had passed by since they first appeared and even longer since they had been striking them down. He was growing weaker by the second. Magic itself is was an easy principal to learn, however the constant use of it was a whole different story. He was a fire spell againt a heartless that had gotten to close to him watching it burn before it disappeared.

He returned his attention to Xion as she fought them. Her moves were elegant and flawless, Each step, strike counter seemed planned and calculated, yet she made it seem so natural. Even as she slashed through two heartless then turning around and eliminating another four. He had to admit she was extremely gifted.

He was so busy focusing on watching her that he himself hadn't noticed a blast off darkness hit him knocking him into a thick tree. The impact of his body hitting it left a deep indent within the tree as his eyes opened wide finally realizing he was shoot.

"Seth!" Xion yelled for him as she ran towards him.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Can't believe you would go a turn your back on the organization for some wanna be punk like him." A voice called out. Hearing the caused Xion to stop in her tracks.

"It can't be…" She spoke in true horror. Suddenly a swirling portal of darkness appeared as a hooded man stepped. She quickly ran toward Seth but the figure grabbed her wrist and hed her there.

"Xion you've been a naughty girl you know that. What am I supposed to tell the boss man when I get back."

"He's your boss not mine!" She screamed trying to break free.

"You're making this a lot harder than it truly has to be if you come back with me then I'm sure we'll figure something out." \

"Shut up!" She yelled again as she flailed about trying to break his grip.

"Fine then be a naughty girl, either way you're coming with me-" A blast of fire interrupted the man as it his him breaking his grip on Xion as she moved away from him. She looked for her would be savior only to find it to be Seth. Struggling to maintain his balance, one arm hugging the tree while the other pointed out in her direction.

"That's…for shooting…me…you…jerk…" he struggled to say."

"Why you stupid brat! You have no idea what you're doing do you?" The fire had died down as the man's gaze fixated on Seth. "Not only are you interrupting official organization business, but you're making all that work I went through to miss your vital organs for nothing if you're still going to interfere."

He pulled his hood off and looked Seth directly in his eyes. An eye-patch cover his right eye, his hair was black and slicked back into a ponytail. His left eye was yellow as his lips turned into a toothy grin.

"Look kid I can probably let you off with a warning but next time-"

"Shut up" Seth said in defiance. "You don't own me…"

"HAHAHA! You think so huh well kid allow me to burst your bubble. We do own you. As a matter of fact we've been waiting for you to appear for almost 10 years now." He began to walk toward Seth. " As a matter of fact I'm more than sure the old man won't mind I just took you prisoner now and waited till he got back."

Xion cut him off keyblade in hand ready to fight.

"Really now? You're going to try and stop me? You have to realize you don't stand a chance right?"

"Even if that's the case I'll still be doing some good if you destroy me. Isn't that right…Xigbar?"

He scowled at her then smirked.

"Fine then, have it your way." He summoned his guns and took up his stance. " Just know it's your funeral… Xion."

**X.X**

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
